


no such thing as a fairy tale

by CuboneGirl13



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love and logic don't get along very well, do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	no such thing as a fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely happy with this one, and I had trouble thinking up a title. :/  
> I'm mean to Ori. XD All my muses are angsty, sorry!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but this poem!

you're such a bright little lad, aren't you?  
educated.  
mannerly.  
such a little optimist,  
nearly borders stupidity.  
but you're too smart for that, aren't you?  
you're a smart lad.  
logical.  
but love and logic don't get along very well, do they?  
you're smart, a logical thinker.  
but you're in _love._  
just throw that all out the window, why doncha!  
'cause you've found 'the one.'  
who needs logic when you've got love?  
little lad, you're bright.  
but forget that!  
such a romantic, aren't you?  
a _prince._  
(a  blonde, too)  
but you're no princess.  
[or even a lass]  
you've got no fairy godmother to make it all work out for you.  
{this isn't a fairy tale}  
or even one of your love stories.  
little lad, you're bright.  
you're smart.  
but still you hope.  
still you dream.  
don't you know it's hopeless?  
don't you know you've no chance?  
little lad, you're smart.  
so just realize, _please,_  
you've no chance, so just stop dreaming.


End file.
